


La vittoria di Uncino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uncino [3]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, OOC, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Uncino si innamorasse di Trilli? E se nei secoli le cose all'isola fossero cambiate?Scritto su La canzone del capitano, canzone di Dj Francesco.





	La vittoria di Uncino

La vittoria di Uncino  
  
Uncino si tolse il cappello con le piume e lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto.  
"Spugna! Dobbiamo festeggiare!" gridò.  
Osservò il riflesso della propria pelle liscia e i boccoli scuri ai lati del viso abbronzato.  
La porta della cabina sbattè dietro di lui e si sentirono gli ansiti di stanchezza di Spugna.  
"La pozione ringiovanente delle fate funziona?" chiese quest'ultimo.  
"La tua mente è come sempre ristretta. Non vedi da solo gli effetti? Le cicatrici lasciate dal coccodrillo sono scomparse" spiegò con tono aristocratico.  
Spugna si portò alle labbra la bottiglia e socchiuse gli occhi, bevendo.  
"La festa é già pronta. La stanno aspettando sul ponte" spiegò.  
Si leccò le labbra sporche di rum. Uncino si voltò e le iridi azzurre dei suoi occhi brillarono di riflessi blu.  
Spugna indietreggiò, riaprì la porta e mise un piede fuori.  
"In caso l'avremmo trasformata in un funerale" spiegò.  
Si voltò e si mise a correre, schivando un pappagallo che volava di lì.  
" _Spugnaaaaaa_!" ululò Uncino, uscendo a sua volta dalla cabina.  
I suoi occhi si illuminarono vedendo che i bambini sperduti, con una benda sull'occhio, trascinavano Peter Pan legato con una mano alzata.  
"Così impara a illudere generazioni di bambine!" urlò la pronipote di Wendy.  
"Cantiamo tutti insieme!" gridò un pirata con una fisarmonica.  
"Tieni in alto la mano! Segui il tuo capitano!" cantò un pirata dalle mani al rovescio.  
Un pirata da un dente solo iniziò a battere le mani, seguendo i movimenti di una scimmia, la ciurma si mise a ballare.  
"Ricordati di non fare del male a nessuno dei bimbi sperduti" disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
Giacomo guardò l'uncino dorato con un anello, con incastonato un rubino, che teneva al posto della mano. Si girò e guardò la fata bionda che camminava verso di lui.  
"L'ho giurato sul mio onore. Voglio solo festeggiare il mio compleanno. E quella ragazzina mi ha dato il regalo piú gradito" spiegò gentilmente.  
Uncino si inginocchiò davanti a lei e le fece il baciamano.  
"Ora che è passata al livello superiore, da fatina a regina delle fate, come la devo chiamare?" le chiese.  
"Né Trilli, né Campanellino, ma Mary" rispose lei, arrossendo.  
Hook si rialzò in piedi. Le guardò l'addome nudo lasciato scoperto dal vestito verde a due pezzi.  
"Sono lieto che abbiate smesso di cercare l'apprezzamento di quello sciocco ragazzino, così volubile nei confronti del gentil sesso" sussurrò con voce seducente.  
"E tu saresti meglio?" chiese lei sbattendo le ciglia.  
Uncino sorrise e annuì.  
"La musica del mio pianoforte, suonerà solo per voi. Rimanete con me, farò di voi una pirata" le disse.


End file.
